You don’t know how precious you are
by kyoongie614
Summary: Baekhyun mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Chanyeol karena Kedekatan Chanyeol dengan sahabatnya membuat Baekhyun merasa tak dianggap. Pesta yang diadakan Jongdae membuatnya berakhir kembali dengan pria tinggi itu. -CHANBAEK -BL/YAOI/BxB. -MATURE


_**Cerita ini murni hasil pemikiran saya. Jika ada kesamaan alur, tempat, dan suasana itu murni ketidak-sengajaan. Di dalammnya ada adegan dan kata-kata yang tidak pantas. Jadi untuk yang masih dibawah umur mohon kebijaksanaannya dalam membaca.**_

 _._

 _ **Main Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol**_

 _._

 _ **BL/YAOI**_

 _._

 _ **MATURE**_

 _._

 _ **Summary : Kedekatan Chanyeol dengan Sahabatnya membuat Baekhyun merasa tak dianggap**_

.

.

.

Suara music yang keras menyambut telinga Baekhyun ketika memasuki rumah mewah milik Jongdae. Sahabatnya itu mengadakan party yang entah dalam rangka apa. Setelah tadi pagi Jongdae memaksa Baekhyun untuk datang ke pestanya bahkan mencuri mobil _mini_ _morris_ kesayangannya dan mengancam akan membakar mobil keluaran 1976 tersebut, akhirnya dia setuju untuk datang. Sebelumnya Baekhyun berencana akan menghabiskan jumat malamnya dengan membaca novel dan menikmati seember ice cream strawberry favoritnya, tpi semua rencananya hancur karena Jongdae. Saat ini Baekhyun tengah berkeliling mencari si wajah kotak, dia hanya akan mengambil mobilnya kemudian pulang ke apartemen.

Rumah yang dipenuhi orang orang mabuk yang asik berpesta itu membuatnya sulit menemukan Jongdae. Entah bagimana ruang tengah di rumah itu telah disulap menjadi lantai dansa. Bahkan ada panggung kecil tempat dj yang memainkan music. Baekhyun melewati kerumunan orang yang meliuk-liukkan badannya dan melangkahkan kaki ke tangga. Dia tidak peduli dengan pesta itu sekarang, yang penting dia harus menemukan Jongdae dan mengambil kunci mobilnya lalu pulang. Tapi dimana dia bisa menemukan si wajah kotak itu di tempat yang penuh sesak ini.

Dia naik ke lantai dua bermaksud mencari sendiri kunci mobilnya, suasana di sini tidak terlalu sesak dibanding di bawah sana. Hanya sejumlah orang yang bersantai dan beberapa kelompok yang melakukan pemainan, dan juga beberapa pasangan yang Baekhyun lihat sedang bercumbu di berbagai sudut di ruangan ini. Baekhyun kemudian berjalan ke arah kamar Jongdae ketika dia melihat minseok keluar dari kamar kekasihnya.

"hyung.! Mana si kepala kotak.?"

"di dalam. Dia pingsan setelah kalah taruhan" jawab minseok "kenapa mencari Jongdae? Kenapa tidak bersenang-senang seperti yang lain?"

"aku kesini bukan untuk bersenang-senang hyung. Aku mencari kunci mobil ku" minseok hanya tertawa kecil mengingat bagimana cara Jongdae mendapatakan kunci itu "hyung~ tolong, dimana kunci mobilku?"

"aku tidak tau Baekhyun-ah. Jongdae menyembunyikannya entah dimana. Tunggu dia bangun dan minta kunci mobilmu atau kau pulang dan kembali lagi besok."

"aku akan menunggunya bangun." Yakin Baekhyun "Bagaimana bisa aku benafas dengan tenang ketika bayangan Jongdae membakar mobilku selalu berputar di kepalaku". Lanjutnya.

"pilihan yang tepat. Sekarang nikmati pestanya Baekhyun-a.!" Baekhyun menampilkan senyum kecil dan pergi meninggalkan minseok.

Baekhyun membawa kakinya melangkah menyusuri ruang tengah, dia bermaksud mencari tempat yang nyaman sambil menikmati minuman yang disediakan. Tapi melihat orang-orang menari mengikuti music yang diputar membuat Baekhyun ikut menggerakkan tubuhnya. Tidak ada salahnya bergabung sambil menunggu Jongdae sadar.

Sudah dua gelas minuman keras yang dia minum dan sekarang sedang menari sambil memegang gelas ketiganya. Merasa sudah cukup, Baekhyun berbalik dan menuju sofa di pojok ruangan, dia tidak ingin pulang dalam keadaan mabuk. Matanya bergerak memindai seluruh ruangan, tapi, dia melihat seseorang yang terasa tak asing dimatanya. Seorang pria tinggi dengan kulit kecoklatan sedang menari dengan seorang pria mungil. Netranya tidak lepas dari segala pergerakan pria itu, sampai ketika Baekhyun melihatnya melangkah kearah dapur, barulah Baekhyun berdiri dan mengikuti pria tinggi tersebut.

"Yak.! KIM JONGIN.!" Baekhyun menarik lengan pria itu agar berhenti "apa yang kau lakukan disini? Bukannya kau masih di Jepang?" Itu sepupunya, Kim Jongin yang katanya akan melanjutkan kuliahnya di Seoul. Ibunya orang jepang, dia lahir dan menetap disana.

"Baekhyun hyung.!" Seru Jongin sambil memeluk Baekhyun "aku merindukanmu.!" Bisiknya di telinga Baekhyun

"lepaskan aku Kim Jongin. Dan jawab pertanyaanku.." Jongin melepas pelukannya "Obasàn bilang kau baru berangkat minggu depan"

"Jongdae hyung menelpon, katanya dia mengadakan pesta. Jadi aku mempercepat keberangkatanku. Mana mungkin aku melewatkan hal yang menyenangkan seperti ini. Berangkat hari ini atau minggu depan sama saja." jelas Jongin.

"jadi siapa yang menjemputmu di bandara.? Dan dimana barang-barang mu.?"

"Di kamar tamu. Jongdae hyung yang menjemputku. Malam ini aku tidur di sini, besok aku akan ke bucheon berkunjung. Kau mau ikut.?"

"tidak. Aku belum siap menjawab pertanyaan nenek. Dia terus menerus menanyakan seseorang"

"siapa? Park Chanyeol.?" Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya "aku masih tidak habis fikir, kenapa kau memutuskan hubunganmu dengannya, yang aku tahu kau sangat mencintainya"

"aku tidak ingin menjadi orang ketiga antara dia dengan sahabatnya."

"maksudmu dia?" Jongin menunjuk seorang pria mungil bermata bulat yang sedang asik tertawa dengan pria bertelinga lebar. Baekhyun membalikkan badannya dan menemukan sang mantan Park Chanyeol sedang bermesraan dengan sahabatnya, Do Kyungsoo.

"ternyata Park Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo juga ada di sini. Pantas saja si kepala kotak terus memaksaku datang. Jadi dia ingin menunjukkan betapa bahagianya Chanyeol dengan Kyungsoo setelah kami putus? Benar-benar tidak bisa dipercaya."

"hyung.!" Jongin menghentikan Baekhyun sebelum umpatan-umpatan kluar dari mulutnya. Baekhyun hanya menjawab dengan gumamam gak jelas "karena kau ada disini, aku ingin mengenalkan seseorang."

"siapa? Pacarmu.?" Tanyanya. Dan dijawab dengan anggukan kepala dari Jongin. "sebelum kau mengenalkannya dengan ku, sebaiknya bawa dia ke Bucheon besok, jika nenek menyukainya, baru perkenalkan padaku." Kata Baekhyun sebelum meninggalkan Jongin dan kembali ke kamar Jongdae. Dia sempat melirik ke arah Kyungsoo tapi dia tidak melihat keberadaan Chanyeol lagi disana, mungkin dia ke toilet. Baekhyun tidak peduli.

Baekhyun mengehentikan langkahnya di depan kamar Jongdae setelah mendengar suara desahan dari dalam sana. Apapun yang dilakukan Jongdae di dalam, dia tidak peduli, dia akan mendapatkan kunci mobilnya sekarang. Tangannya yang ingin memutar knop pintu terhenti ketika seseorang memeluknya dari belakang dan memegang tangannya.

"Jangan mengganggu mereka" aroma alcohol memenuhi penciumannya ketika orang tersebut berbisik dengan suara serak di telinganya. Baekhyun tau siapa orang ini. Park Chanyeol, pria tinggi bertelinga lebar yang masih dicintainya.

Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun dan membawanya memasuki sebuah kamar tepat di depan kamar Jongdae. Pria tinggi itu memojokkan Baekhyun ke pintu ketika tangannya terulur memutar lubang kunci.

"Aku merindukanmu Baek!" Chanyeol memeluk Baehyun dengan erat, Hembusan nafasnya menggelitik leher Baekhyun. Sementara si mungil hanya diam tidak merespon. Beberapa saat terdiam, Baekhyun tiba-tiba menegang ketika dia merasakan remasan di bokongnya. "Satu minggu berpisah denganmu rasanya seperti setahun." Baekhyun memejamkan matanya, udara di sekitarnya seakan menipis.

"C-Chaanhhh.." Desahan kecil meluncur dari bibirnya ketika Chanyeol mencium dan menjilat titik sensitive di lehernya.

"kau merasakannya.?" Tangan Chanyeol menjalar menangkap tangan Baekhyun dan membawanya ke arah gundukan di celananya. Baekhyun semakin terengah. Dia melepaskan tangannya dari sana dan mencengkeram lengan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol semakin merapatkan tubuhnya. Bibirnya kini berpindah ke pipi Baekhyun kemudian beralih ke bibirnya. Dia memberikan lumatan-lumatan kecil di bibir pink itu. Kemudian Chanyeol berbisik di depan bibir si mungil.

"Maafkan aku Baekhyun-ah. Aku mencintaimu." Kata Chanyeol dan kembali melumat bibir itu.

Baekhyun tersadar. Apa yang telah dia lakukan. Kenapa dia masih tidak berdaya di bawah kuasa Chanyeol. Tidak, dia harus menghentikan ini. Mereka sudah tidak memiliki hubungan lagi. Baekhyun tidak ingin sakit hati lagi.

Baekhyun berusaha menjauhkan Chanyeol dari tubuhnya. Dia mencoba mendorong Pria tinggi itu sekuat tenaga tapi tidak ada hasil. Chanyeol masih tetap memberikan lumatan-lumatan di bibirnya. Dan ketika lumatan itu berpindah lagi di lehernya, Baekhyun baru membuka suara.

"Jangan memberiku harapan Chanyeol-ah." Baekhyun berusaha mengabaikan sentuhan Chanyeol ditubuhnya. "Jangan mengatakan cinta jika kau hanya ingin memuaskan hasratmu padaku." Baekhyun menghelah nafas. "kau tahu aku tulus mencintaimu, kau juga tahu bahwa aku masih ada rasa padamu kan.? Jadi berhenti sebelum rasa itu sulit untuk kuhentikan Chanyoel-ah.. aku tidak bisa kau sakiti terus menerus. Aku tahu kau dan Kyungsoo sangat dekat, kau sudah dekat dengannya bahkan sebelum kenal denganku." Air mata lolos dari mata Baekhyun. Chanyeol tiba-tiba berhenti ketika meraskan pipi Baekhyun basah. Hasrat yang ada telah menguap entah kemana. Dia membuat jarak dan menatap Baekhyun yang kini menitikkan air matanya. "kau akan menemukan yang terbaik untukmu Chanyeol-ah yang bisa menerima kau dan Kyungsoo. Yang bisa menerima persahabatanmu dengan Kyungsoo. Yang bisa mengerti kedekatanmu dengan Kyungsoo" Baekhyun menghela nafas, dia memejamkan matanya dan melanjutkan. "Aku mencintaimu, tapi aku tidak semurahan itu untuk menjadi pemuas nafsumu." Setelah kalimat itu keluar dari bibirnya, Baekhyun berbalik dan memutar kunci pintu. Membuka pintu itu dan berniat keluar, yang dia butuhkan sekarang menjauh dari Chanyeol. Tapi langkahnya harus terhenti ketika dia kembali tertarik masuk ke kamar. Chanyeol membenturkan punggungnya di pintu untuk kedua kalinya malam ini. Pria tinggi itu menatap Baekhyun dengan sorot yang sarat akan penyesalan.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf Baekhyun-ah. Aku benar-benar tidak sadar sudah menyakitimu. Kau tahu aku sangat dekat dengan Kyungsoo. Setelah kita menjalin hubungan, aku sangat jarang bertemu dengannya. Sementara kita, kita bahkan tinggal seatap Baekhyun-ah. Ku pikir kau mengerti."

"Aku tidak bermaksud membatasi pergaulanmu Chanyeol-ah, aku tidak melarangmu dekat dengan Kyungsoo. Tpi setidaknya hargai aku sebagai kekasihmu. Kau pikir bagaimna perasaanku ketika aku bilang ingin liburan denganmu, dan besoknya kau pergi ke Jepang dengan Kyungsoo. Aku merasa tidak dianggap, jika kau memang nyaman dengan kyungsoo, buat apa aku jadi kekasihmu.?"

"Kumohon jangan mengatakan itu Baekhyun-ah, aku mencintaimu… Baiklah, aku minta maaf. Mengenai aku dan Kyungsoo ke Jepang, itu hanya untuk meluruskan kesalahpahaman antara Kyungsoo dengan kekasihnya dan menjelaskan hubunganku dengan Kyungsoo pada kekasihnya itu. Orang yang tadi memelukmu di dapur adalah kekasihnya Kyungsoo." Mata Baekhyun membulat mendengar kata-kata Chanyeol.

"M-maksudmu Kim Jongin.?" Baekhyun memastikan, dan anggukan di kepala Chanyeol menjadi jawabannya. Mulutnya menganga. " Jadi kekasih yang dimaksud Jongin itu, Kyungsoo.?"

"hmm.. mereka sudah menjalin hubungan sejak lama, bahkan sebelum kita saling kenal. Aku melihat potomu pertama kali dari Jongin, dia mengirimi kyungsoo potomu waktu kau tidur di pangkuannya. Aku tahu bahwa dia sepupumu."

"Kim Jongin Brengsek.!"

"Aku minta maaf Baekhyun-ah, kumohon kembali padaku. Aku ingin hubungan kita kembali lagi. Aku sungguh mencintaimu Baekhyun-ah. Jangan pernah menyebut dirimu pemuas nafsuku. Seperti dirimu, aku juga benar-benar tulus mencitaimu. Aku janji tidak akan mengulangi kesalahanku lagi. Maafkan aku Baekhyun-ah, kumohon.." Baekhyun tertegun ketika melihat setitik air mata jatuh di mata kiri Chanyeol. Mendengar pria ini memohon maaf padanya membuat hatinya perih. Ini bukan kesalahan Chanyeol, ini karena dirinya yang terlalu egois. Baekhyun melangkah dan mengalungkan tangannya di leher Chanyeol. Dia memeluk erat pria tinggi itu sambil berbisik "Aku mencintaimu". Dia berjinjit menghapus bekas air mata di pipi kiri itu dan memberikan kecupan di bibir Chanyeol kemudian tersenyum manis di hadapan pria tinggi itu. Chanyeol membalas senyumnya dan menunduk memberikan lumatan lembut di bibir Baekhyun.

Kecupan yang awalnya lembut itu berubah menjadi lebih intens. Chanyeol telah melesakkan lidahnya masuk ke mulut Baekhyun dan menjilati isi mulut si mungil. Baekhyun dapat merasakan lidah Chanyeol yang menggelitik langit-langitnya sementara bibirnya mengemut bibir atas Baekhyun. Bibir Baekhyun terbuka lebar ketika oksigen di paru-parunya menipis. Dia tidak peduli ketika saliva mengalir dari bibir ke dagunya. Chanyeol yang menyadari itu menjilat saliva yang mengalir itu dan memberikan kecupan di seluruh wajah Baekhyun, dia mengerti si mungil kehabisan nafas. Setelah merasa cukup meraup oksigen, Baekhyun menarik wajah Chanyeol dan memberikan lumatan di bibir tebal pria tinggi itu. Kali ini dia yang ingin memimpin. Baekhyun melompat ke pelukan Chanyeol dan melingkarkan kakinya di pinggang pria tinggi itu. Baekhyun menjilati bibir Chanyeol atas dan bawah kemudian melesakkan lidahnya masuk ke mulut Chanyeol. Pria mungil itu mengabsen seluruh gigi kekasihnya dan menggelitik lidah Chanyeol agar berperang lidah dengannya. Baekhyun dapat merasakan kejantanan pria tinggi ini menggelitik bokongnya di bawah sana. Ciuman itu terlepas saat Baekhyun berbisik.

"Hanya dengan ciuman yang seperti ini, milikmu sangat tegang disana. Tampaknya kau benar-benar merindukan kehangatanku." Baekhyun terengah, dia berbisik di depan bibir Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang merasa tertantang menggigit kecil bibir merah Baekhyun. Baekhyun mendesah keenakan. Tatapannya sayu menatap Chanyeol.

"kau benar-benar menantangku" katanya tanpa melepas gigitannya. Dan berbalik, giliran Chanyeol melumat bibir mungil itu. Baekhyun mengerang nikmat ketika Chanyeol menggesekkan kejantanannya di bokongnya. Pria tinggi itu menekan punggung baekhyun di dinding seiring dengan bibirnya yang tidak berhenti melumat bibir Baekhyun. Mereka menyusuri dinding mencari tempat tidur tanpa melepas bibir mereka. Sebuah vas pecah ketika Chanyeol menyingkikannya dari sebuah meja dan mendudukkan Baekyun di sana. Bibirnya berpindah ke leher Baekhyun dan memberikan lumatan di leher putih itu. Tangannya berusaha melepas pakaian di tubuh si mungil sementara bibir nya berpindah melumat telinga Baekhyun. Setelah kain itu lolos dari kepala Baekhyun, Chanyeol dengan bebas bermain dengan tonjolan kecil di dada Baekhyun. Baekhyun mendongak dengan mulut terbuka ketika Chanyeol menggigit nipelnya. Sementara tangannya bermain di selangkangan Baekhyun. Chanyeol tersenyum puas ketika Baekhyun mengeluarkan desahannya dengan keras.

"C-channnh.. tempat tidurhh.. Aku hmm,.. membutuhkanmu sekaranghh." Baekyun terengah. Mendengar itu Chanyeol kembali mengangkat Baekhyun dan membawanya ke tempat tidur. Dia menindih Baekhyun sementara pria mungil itu sibuk membuka Jeans yang dikenakan Chanyeol. Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya ketika berhasil memasukkan tangannya di celana Chanyeol.

"Uuhhmm.. masih sangat keras panjang dan berurat seperti terakhir kali aku memegangnya." Kata Baekhyun, Jari lentiknya berhasil mengeluarkan benda keras itu dari sarangnya. Chanyeol menggeram ketika Baekhyun menggosok kepala kejantanannya dengan ibu jarinya, menggosok cairan precum di lubang kencingnya. Ketika Chanyeol berusaha membuka kanci Jeans selutut yang dikenakan Baekhyun, pintu kamar tiba tiba terbuka, menampilkan Jongin yang mematung di bingkai pintu. Chanyeol menjatuhkan kepalanya di leher Baekhyun dan berbisik "brengsek". Baekhyun menghela nafas. Dia benar benar emosi sekarang.

"keluar kau Kim Jongin, sebelum aku memotong burungmu." Jongin reflex memegang selangkangnya ketika mendengar teriakan Baekhyun. Suara pintu dibanting terdengar ketika Jongin melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar kemudian diikuti oeleh suara erangan dari dalam. Jongin menghela nafas hampir saja dia kehilangan kejantanannya. Dia menghentikan Kyungsso yang berjalan ke arahnya. Mereka harus menjauh dari kamar itu sebelum Baekhyun benar-benar memotong kebanggaannya.

 **END**


End file.
